The Bakery
by Black star's writing
Summary: BL Gay M/M don't care what you call it, this is it. Don't like? don't read.


I was at my job, too many stupid people came and went. No matter how much I love this bakery I hated the people. I hear the door ring telling me someone has walked in, my shift was ending but I still turned and greeted them like everyone else. "Hello! Welcome to The Bakery!" I smile and look at the person. "Hi, hi!" My boyfriend, Joseph, says in his happy tune. I chuckle at the shorter male. His hair brown is wet and so is his blue t-shirt and soft dust colored pants. "Joseph, brownie, Why are you wet?" My eyes look him up and down my eyes wander a bit lower then they should have. I also note some girls about our age looking at him and giggling. I smile at him and lead him to a table to wait for me, I go to the back of the shop to get my stuff. A Red hoodie, a leather backpack, and a skateboard. I head back out to the table where Joseph was seated, but he seemed to have some company. The girls who were looking at him joined him at the table. I let out a soft growl as I walk over to my boyfriend. I smile at the girls. "Hej, young ladies. Come on Brownie we should go before it starts to rain more." I have to force a smile. 'He's mine back off.' I can't but think. One of the girl's giggle at my comment. "Brownie? Why are you called that, is it because you're sweet?" I glare at her, she's latched herself to poor Joseph's arm. Joseph looks at me and quickly stands up. "Y-Yeah, lets go before the rain gets worst." He after detaching the female from his arm, I drag him to the back door, and out to the ally way.

I pin him to the brick wall. "You know you're mine, Ja?" He stiffens, as if he didn't see that coming. "Yeah, I know Kellen. Why are you asking?" He acts so innocent like he didn't notice the girls hanging off of him. "I didn't like how those girls were talking to you." I growl. He just smiles and pecks my lips with his pinker ones, they always looked at if he put colored lip-gloss on. I smile back down at him and give him my hoodie. "We can't have you getting sick now can we?" He looks up at me with the cutest look ever, hands down. I put my arm around his waist and start walking us both to my house, which is just a few short minutes away.

We are almost to my house when the rain picks up again, we start to run when suddenly my poor brownie slips and goes right into a puddle of cold water. I flinch and pick him up, his soaked to the bone. I picked him up and run to my house, I opened the door. I set him down softly, he was shivering now like a Chihuahua. "I'll go get you some warm clothing get out of your wet ones." I say quickly and without looking back at him. I run up to my room and dig through all my older clothes, all I can find is a red t-shirt and a older pair of ripped jeans. I bring them down to Joseph, but when I get down the stairs to where I left him I find a pile of wet clothes and Joseph in a blanket, bent over picking something up. I feel my face heat up and my nose drip a bit. I look away and say "I-I got you s-s-some new clothes." Joseph looks at me, smiles happily then he comes over and hugs me. "Thank you!" He coos. I can see a little bit down the blanket, I see his chest but that's it. 'Ahggg! I'm a perv!' My cheeks are getting redder, so instead I go over I pick up Joseph's wet clothes. "Kellen, why will you not look at me?" A soft voice comes from behind me, I jump a bit but I turn around to look at the shorter male. "Are still mad about the girls?" His eyes look sad. I try not to look any lower than his eyes, but it's really hard especially since he's so innocent. "W-Well it-it's because you're not wearing anything." I say quickly before turning my head. His face goes from confused too flustered faster than you could say 'sorry'. I slowly moved away from him and back up the stairs carrying his wet clothes to the dryer.

I set the dial to 'Quick dry' and started to walk back down to Joseph. "I should probably get him some tea or hot coco." I say out loud to myself. As I walk down that stairs I see Joseph's head pop out in front of me, making me jump back, his shoulder is bare. "Joseph put the clothes I set out for you on." I say with a frown. He frowns back at me and steps out in front of me, he did put on the clothes but they are way too big for him, the pants seemed to fit ok around the waist but they're too long, and the shirt hung off of him leaving one shoulder bare. I sighed but then smiled. "Do you want some tea or hot coco?" He looks at me before pulling me to the cough. I watch for a second before he pushes me down onto the tan couch and sitting right next to me, putting his legs over mine. He looks at me before snuggling into my chest, after he sighs in content he looks up at me. I can't help but smile a bit, when he wants to snuggle he doesn't tell you flat out he does stuff like this. I put my arm around him and pulls him closer. "I'm guessing this means no hot drinks?" I say playfully, he doesn't reply. "Brownie?" I ask worry drips from my voice, I lean in closer. My lips have something smashed into them, Joseph presses his lips roughly against my own. I smile into the kiss, kissing him softly.

Not too long after he was sitting happily on my lap, still in the too big of clothes. I heard a door open and sighed. "I'm home!" My sister called from the doorway. I glared at her as if she could feel it from the other room. Joseph stayed in my lap not really moving, more or less I think he fell asleep. My sister walks in and looks at the two of us. "Lap dance?" I look at her like she's a moron, her face just cracks into a big smile. "Shut. Up." I growl, Joseph shifts slowly before his blue eyes flutter open. He looks up at me and smiles, pecking my lips before resting his head back on my chest. 'Today was a good day.' Then the door is knocked on, my sister must have answered it because, Joseph's mom walked in. 'So close, yet so, so far.' I smiled weakly at her and managed a 'Hej'. Her eyes were filled with amusement, when she saw Joseph was sound asleep. 'Almost got away with no one knowing...' I think.


End file.
